


Ctrl, Alt, Delete

by JustABitOdd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Camp Camp (Web Series), Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Others I have yet to write down, Rick and Morty
Genre: (But really I'm sorry), F/F, F/M, I'll tag as I go, It's a work in progress, Lol sorry not sorry, M/M, Multi, This is what I've been doing instead of working on T&T A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABitOdd/pseuds/JustABitOdd
Summary: > REBOOTING . . .> PC has been REBOOTED> Would you like to RECOVER files?> [y/n]> RECOVERING . . .> A file was RECOVERED.> Would you like to read it?> [y/n]





	1. Chapter 1

 

> LOADING RECOVERED file . . .

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a boy and a girl. The boy was timid and shy. The girl was spontaneous and strong. They were siblings, close ones, they went almost every where together. They lived in a home with their parents. They were happy.

> ~~Until...~~

> Their parents sent them away. It was necessary to help them, so the parents said. The children were not happy to spend a summer with their great uncle. On a hot summer day, they arrived at their great uncle's home, though it was more like a shack than anything else. A shack in the midst of a great woods. They hung around their great uncle and his associates. The boy developed a crush. The girl fell in love multiple times.

> ~~They were happy.~~

~~~~> That changed the day the boy found the book covered in dust and age. It was uncertain to know how long it had been there, but the boy took it anyway. It was mysterious, but he took it. The pages were heavy with ink depicting pictures of mythical creatures evil and good alike. It was a book that the boy grew to love and protect. It was his, and he was its. They're destiny was forever enter twined, tangling and curving in a way that was not clear at first.

> When he read the book, the boy felt powerful. He had knowledge beyond his wildest dreams. With the book he began to explore the odd happenings of his town. With his sister by his side, he explored, jotting down his own notes as he went. He loved it. She loved it. The siblings had fun.

> And then the world became dangerous. A child psychic was on the loose. There were monsters in the water. Crazy genius roamed the streets. Dinosaurs were coming back. A portal was around. A great uncle was lying.

> A sinister triangle was coming for the siblings.

> ~~It was B*^^.~~

> ~~He was on his way.~~

> ~~**And out for blood.** ~~

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> File is corrupted.

> CONTINUE?

> [y/n]

 

> CONTINUING . . .

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> There was nothing the siblings could do to stop it from happening. The FBI was on their trail, and they had no where to go. Their great uncle was under arrest. So, they did what anyone would do. They worked non-stop to prove their great uncle's innocence.

> ~~It was a waste of time.~~

> Their great uncle was guilty, and there was nothing they could do about it.

> That night, a portal changed the twins world forever. The boy tried to stop it. The question mark tried to protect them. The great uncle tried to keep the portal. The girl made a choice. It was the hardest choice she ever had to make.

>The portal opened.

>The man escaped.

> The world turned upside down.

> And it was okay.

> The great uncle's brother was back. The six-fingered man. He was there once more. It was sad, how happy they were.

> ~~The worst was yet to come.~~

 

> Weeks passed, and the boy became close with the six-fingered man. The six-fingered man offered a apprenticeship. The boy accepted on the spot. It was a relationship unlike any other. And they were happy.

> The girl was not. She was angry. She began to loathe the six-fingered man. She wished he would go away and never come back. She wished her brother would come back to her. She wished she didn't need him. She wished everything would go back to normal. She wished, and she got.

> With the girl in his clutches, the triangle took over. It wasn't hard. With the globe out of the way, he could bring his friends, and together they could rule the earth.

> But.

> There was a barrier.

> And this angered the triangle.

> He wanted to leave.

> He wanted to rule.

> He wanted, and he stole.

> He abducted the six-fingered man.

> It wasn't hard. What little resistance there was, was quickly dying out.

> Soon, it would die.

> ~~Or not.~~

 

> The boy would not give up.

> Weirdmagedden would not stop him.

> He would not break.

 

> The glasses, the broken heart, the shooting star, the llama, the six-fingered hand, the star, the pine tree, the ice, the question mark.

> They are united.

> They can win.

> They are ready.

> But they are missing one. The mark of the great uncle.

> ~~They fail.~~

> ~~They fall.~~

> ~~They loose.~~

 

> The greatest sacrifice of all.

> The only way to win.

>The worst mistake.

 

> Whiteness.

 

> A battle won.

> A friend lost.

 

> And then regained...?

 

> ~~And with the friend, comes an enemy.~~

> ~~But that is another file entirely.~~

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> This is the end of the file.

> Would you like to view the next file?

> [y/n]


	2. RECOVERED file 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > LOADING RECOVERED file....

> DOWNLOADING log.....

> SYNCING sound and text.

> DOWNLOAD complete, PLAYING log....

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> "M-Morty, you fucktard," The man speaking burps. "Get the Hyperdrive."

> "I-I-I don't know Rick. T-Th-This seems like a ba-ad idea."

> A rustling sound, then the resounding impact of a hand on a cheek. One of the people whimpers.

> "Get your self together M-Morty." Another burp.

> "Ow! R-Rick what the hell! Y-You didn't have to s-slap me!" The boy's voice grows more high-pitched as he speaks. He sounds like a small mouse.

> "D-Don't be such a wimp, Morty. H-Help me get the Hyperdrive."

> "No Rick. Y-Y'know I'm tired of d-doing shit like this. Just r-randomly doing whatever you tell me, I'm tired of it."

> "Morty,"

> "Don't 'Morty' m-me Rick,"

> "Morty, watch 'ur fucking language. And I d-" Burp. "Don't do things randomly, there's a reason for this,"

> A clunking noise sounds, as though someone just knocked over a Hyperdrive.

> "M-Morty! Watch the Hyperdrive, that's delicate!"

> "Oh yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have a-a stupid Morty touching it then huh? M-Maybe I should just sit back while you do whatever the fuck it is you usually do!"

> "Yeah, maybe I should just do this myself."

> There's a click. And the scuffling sound of footsteps on metal as they back away from something.

> "R-Rick? Wh-What are you doing?!"

> "I'm doing what you asked, Morty" Burp. "I'm doing this myself."

> "Rick, y-you're drunk, put the gun down."

> "Morty, this shit is only going to get worse. I can't have you revolting during delicate missions like this can I, Morty?"

> "Rick..."

> The swish of a lab coat and the panting of a startled teenager.

> "We are going to get this Hyperdrive if it takes three seasons, two books, and a movie. Things are only going downhill from here, Morty. Y-You better get fu-" Burp. "cking used to it. We are stuck with each other. Whoever reads these stupid logs will know. W-We are being watched Morty-"

> "Rick what are you talking about?"

> "-there's no escaping-"

> The sound of a small human hitting the metal floor.

> "Ohhh no, Rick-"

> "-we're being watched and we're all going to die someday-"

> "R-Rick what?"

> "-get used to it Morty. You're stuck with me now-"

> "Ohhh."

> "We're stuck together for the rest of the world, which isn't very long, Morty-"

> "Rick get that gun away from me."

> "-No, 'cause you gotta get used to death knocking at your door-"

> "Uhhh."

> "-just don't answer the door, Morty. Don't answer the flip-dittly door-"

> "Flip-dittly?"

> "-and the people are watching, Morty, they are looking at you. You better watch out, Morty-"

> "Rick what the hell, put m-me down!"

> "-and we're together until I kill you, Morty-"

> "Stop shaking me, wh-what the hell!"

> "You're my bitch now, Morty! The world is ending-"

> "Rick, what are you talking about?"

> "-reality is an illusion-"

> "Wh-"

> "The universe is a hologram-!"

> "Huh?"

> "-I will not let you win-!"

> "Rick what the f-"

> The sound of two bodies hitting the ground, followed by the snoring of an old man and the groaning of a teenage boy. The Hyperdrive rolls around on the floor.

> "God dammit, Rick."

> "At least he didn't spread diarrhea all over and trap us in a flip-dittly Saw game."

> A sliding and clunking as the boy drops the snoring figure in a spaceship. The metal sound of a Hyperdrive landing in the trunk.

> "I can't believe this. Drags me out in the middle of the night to steal a Hyperdrive. I hope these guys don't need it."

> An engine roars to life.

> The sound of a spaceship door closing.

> Silence when the intruders are gone.

> The alarms sound seconds later.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> Audio log end.

> Would you like to find the next file?

> [y/n]


	3. RECOVERED file 3

> An encrypted file was found in memory bank.

> DOWNLOADING encrypted file.....

> File DOWLOADED

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Ddddd!"

"XXXX?"

"Ddddd'd ddddddd dddd!"

"Xxxxx xxxx?"

"Ddddd ddd ddddddddd."

"Xx xxxx xxxxxxxx."

"Dd'd dd dddddd, ddd dddddd dddddddd dd dddddddddd!"

"X-Xxxx? Xxx xxxx'x xxx xxxx xx xxxxxx!"

"Dddd dd!"

 

"Eee eeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeeee!"

"Qqqq qqq!"

"Ddddd dd ddddd dd ddddd!"

"Ee'e eee eeeeee!

"Qqqqq, qqqqq qqq qq!"

"DDDDD!"

 

"Ffffff..."

"Ddddd dd ddddddd dd dd dddd. Ddddd dd."

"Fff, fff."

"Ddddd."

 

"Ww www wwww wwwww ww wwwww www wwwww ww Wwwww Wwwww Wwwwww. Ww wwww www wwww w wwwwww ww wwwwwww ww wwwwwwwwwww www wwwww...."

 

"Ffffff, ffffff, fff ffff ff fff ff.."

"Dd. D-"

"Fff fff'f ffff ffffff fffff. Fffff ffffff'f-"

"Ddd dd ddd dddd?"

"Ffff?"

"Ddd dd ddd dddd dddd ddd ddddd dddd? Ddd dddd'd ddd ddd ddd? Dd'd ddd dddd ddd ddd dddd dd ddd."

"Ffffffff, fff fff f fff ff fffffff ff ff ffffff ff fff ffff."

"DDDD?"

"Fff, fff fffffffff ff ffff ff ff."

"Ddd ddddd ddd dddd dddd dddd dd?!"

"F fffff ff ffff fff..."

 

"Xxxxxx, xx xxx'xx xxxxxxx xxxx, X'x xxxx. Xxxxxx xxxx, xx xxx xxxxx xx xxxxxx xxx. Xxxxx xx xxx xx xxxx'x xxx xxxx, xxxxxx. Xxx xxxxxxx'x xx xxxxxxxx! Xx X xxxxxx xx xxxx, X'x xxxxx. X xxxxx xx xxxx, xxx xx xxxxxxxxx xxxx'x xxxxxx. Xxx xxxx xxxxxxx'x xxxx xxx! Xxx xxx'x xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx! Xxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxxx! Xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx! Xxx xxxx xxxxx X xxxx xxx xx xx xxx xx, xx xxx x xxx xxxxxxxxx. X xxx X'x xxx xxx xxxxxx xx xxx, xxx X xxx xxx xx xxx xxxx, xxx xxxx xxxxx'x xxxx xxx xxx'x xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx. X'x xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxx. Xxxxxx, xxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx. Xxxx xxxx xx xxxxxxx, Xxxxx. "

 

"Ddddd, D'd dd ddddd. D ddddddd'd dddd ddd dddd dddddd dd ddd. D'dd dddd ddddd, ddd ddd. Dd ddd dddd ddd dd dddd ddddd. Ddd dd D ddd dddd dd. Ddd dd D ddd dddd dd..."

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> DECRYPTING file....

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Clara!"

"WHAT?"

"There's another call!"

"About what?"

"About the president."

"Be more specific."

"He's in danger, the entire building is collapsing!"

"W-What? Why didn't you tell me before!"

"Come on!"

 

"The building is collapsing!"

"Look out!"

"Clara is still in there!"

"It's the doctor!

"Quick, there she is!"

"CLARA!"

 

"Doctor..."

"There is nothing to be done. Leave me."

"But, sir."

"Leave."

 

"We are here today to mourn the death of Clara Oswin Oswald. We will now have a moment of silence to commemorate her death...."

 

"Doctor, please, you need to get up.."

"No. I-"

"You can't keep moping about. Clara wouldn't-"

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know what she would want? You aren't her are you? It's not like you can talk to her."

"Actually, she had a box of letters to be opened if she died."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, one addressed to each of us."

"How could you keep this from me?!"

"I tried to tell you..."

 

"Doctor, if you're reading this, I'm dead. Either that, or you found my letter box. Shame on you if that's the case, doctor. You shouldn't be snooping! If I really am dead, I'm sorry. I tried my best, but it obviously wasn't enough. But that shouldn't stop you! You can't stop doing what you do! Keep saving lives and stopping bad guys! Keep being awesome! The only thing I need you to do for me, is get a new companion. I now I'm not the first to die, and I may not be the last, but that doesn't mean you can't get another friend. I'm afraid of what could happen if you are left alone. Please, keep your friends close. Your best of friends, Clara. "

 

"Clara, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen to you. I'll keep going, for you. No one will end up dead again. Not if I can help it. Not if I can help it..."

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

>File end.

> Would you like to OPEN the next file?

> [y/n]


	4. RECOVERED file 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > A compilation of archived phone calls was found.....

> LOADING archived phone calls…

> UPLOADING….

> Successfully UPLOADED and LOADED

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Sir?”

“Hamilton, you’re driving him up the wall.”

“I know.”

“You can’t keep doing that.”

“I know.”

“Your paper on the upcoming meeting. Is it finished?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“Of course, sir. I know what I’m doing. I’m not incompetent.”

“I never said you were.”

“....”

“Hamilton, does your paper have anything to do with him?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Hamilton.”

“Sir.”

“If you continue to agitate him like this, he’ll consider you a threat. I can’t stand up for you forever.”

“He already considers me a threat.”

“All the more reason to keep on his good side.”

“Sir, I can’t, I-”

“Alexander, please. Just get along with him.”

“I can’t! He stands for everything I want to get rid of! He actually had the nerve to try and justify slavery! He still believes that his ideas stand! It’s been 200 years!”

“Son, you need to calm down.”

“Don’t call me son.”

“Sorry, but you’re beginning to give me no choice.”

“Sir?”

“You pick a fight with him every time you see him. If this continues I may be forced to remove you.”

“Sir, I can't. He’s being intransigent!"

"You have to find a compromise."

"But he doesn't have a plan, he just hates mine!”

“Convince him otherwise.”

“Why does he have to be so hard to work with?”

“Living is easy, young man, governing's harder.”

“Just like old times?”

“Hah, I suppose you could say that.”

“Sir, I’ll get on it right away.”

“I know you will, Alexander.”

“Please, I prefer son to Alexander. You sound like my father.”

“You got it Hamilton.”

“Goodbye, Mr. President.”

“Sleep well, Mr. Secretary. Send Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan my regards.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Hamilton!”

“Aaron Burr?”

“Sir!”

“Are you crying?”

“It’s Theodosia, Hamilton!”

“What do you mean? You found her?”

“Yes!”

“Burr, calm down, I can hardly understand a word you’re saying.”

“Don’t laugh, Hamilton. You were the same way when you found-”

“I know. What happened?”

“I’ve finally found Theodosia. It may have taken 200 years, but I have her in my arms again!”

“She’s not married this time, is she?”

“Ha-ha, Hamilton. No, she isn’t married, but she will be soon.”

“Burr, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? She’s getting married to me!”

“Like I said, send her my deepest apologies. I can’t imagine being married to you.”

“.....”

“Burr?”

“......”

“Burr, are you alright?”

"....."

"Hello?"

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“Theodosia? Is that you? What happened to Burr?”

“Don’t sound so worried. He threw the phone on the couch and walked out the door. I thought it appropriate to speak for him.”

“Is it true you decided to marry him?”

“Yes, I love him with all my heart.”

“May you always be satisfied, Theodosia.”

“Thank you."

"Do you have any ideas for the wedding?"

"We've been talking, yes."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Have you decided a location?"

"Oh, yes! We've picked the most lovely place!"

"Really? Where?"

"I suppose you'll have to attend to find out." 

"Is that an invitation?"

"You could say that."

"Hah! I'll be sure to come."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, Alexander. How is your romantic partner? Have you proposed yet?”

“Theodosia!"

"I'm just wondering...."

"I know, I just-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Alexander? What was that?"

"One moment please….”

“......”

_CRASH_

“Alexander?”

“.. **you son of a bitch, I’ll kill you!** ...Burr hold on!..... **Come here you little-** ”

_THUD THUD THUD_

“ALEXANDER! WHAT IS HAPPENING?”

“ **Well you see, love.** ”

“Burr?!”

“ **Yes it’s me, I-.** He pushed me down the fucking stairs!”

“...”

“ **Push is such a strong word. I** **prefer to call it....giving you a little nudge.** Oh, I’ll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your ass!”

“.....”

“ **Hey! Watch your fucking language in front of my fiance!** ”

“.....”

“Excuse me Burr, I’m trying to talk to someone. Are you still there, Theodosia? **Why are you talking to my Theo?** ”

“Yes, sorry, I’m driving right now.”

“Driving where?”

“Your house.”

“Why?”

“To pick up Burr.”

“Ohhhh you’re in troubleeeee! **Shut up, Hamilton!** ”

“How did you even get there that fast?”

“ **I was angry?** Yep, definitely angry. You basically broke down the door knocking. **I did not!** Did too! **Did not!** Did too! **Did not!** ”

“Both of you are acting like children! I’m here. Burr say goodbye to your playmate and get down here.”

“ **Okay….** “

“I’m so sorry about this, Alexander.”

“It’s okay, and please call me Alex.”

“Hopefully next time we will be able to talk under better circumstances.”

“Goodbye to you too, Theodosia.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Alex, you finally answered!”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“No excuses this time, please.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“I am too. Where are you?”

“Why?”

“I’m coming to get you.”

“But I-”

“I know, you’re a grown ass adult and you can handle yourself, but you disappeared so suddenly.”

“I told you I was going in to work."

“Yeah, but what you didn’t tell me that you would be gone for so long.”

“It’s only been a few hours.”

“No, It’s been 15 hours and 6 minutes since you left at 8 this morning. Not that anyone’s counting.”

“What!? The last time I checked the clock it was only 10 am!”

“So you didn’t breakfast, lunch, or dinner today?”

“I guess not?”

“Alexander, that’s the third day in a row! Take a break!”

“You know I can’t do that, dear.”

“Don’t you ‘dear’ me mister, I’m on to you.”

“Calm down, I’m fine.”

“Then where are you?”

“I’m at work.”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

“You don’t have to come here, I’ll walk.”

“No way, you haven’t eaten in 3 days and god knows when the last time you slept was. Stay there.”

“Just be careful okay?”

“Psh, I’m always careful.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Really? When’s the last time I wasn’t careful?”

“The time you ran head first into Charles Lee when he insulted me.”

“He had it coming.”

“The time you jumped from a 15 foot wall on a dare.”

“I couldn’t let Lafayette win! I'm already in debt!”

"Which you could have avoided if you didn't ALWAYS take his bets."

"I knooow. But that's all! I haven't done anything else since!"

"Yes, you have."

"Like what?"

“The time you kissed me.”

“That was worth the risk.”

“Oh, how you flatter me.”

“It wasn’t even that bad. I know Herc will forever tease me about it though.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“Don’t sound so accusatory.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Fine. So, the moment I saw you, my face got this super deep red, and I made this weird squeaky noise. You probably never heard it, but after we kissed I screamed like that for hours! Now Herc won’t let me forget it. Anytime he sees me staring at you, he makes that noise.”

“That’s why he’s been squealing at you?! I thought it was because he had something stuck in his throat! Hahahaha!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know it was a lovely squeak!”

“Pfffff, I’m sure it was!”

“......”

“Are you almost here?”

“Yeah. Just a few more blocks.”

“Wait, why are you always staring at me?”

“Well obviously because you’re super hot.”

“Very poetic.”

“Not everyone is a skilled at using words as you.”

“You’re right, my dear, no one else can manipulate words the way you manipulate my heart.”

“....”

“Hello?”

“Alexander....I've been meaning to tell you...I-I love y-”

_CRASH_

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?”

“Please, hurry!”

“What is your issue, sir?”

“He’s been hit!”

“By what?”

“I-I can’t I-”

“Sir I need you to stay calm. What is your emergency?”

“There was a giant car crash o-on 8th and 42nd.”

“Okay, help is on the way.”

“U-Um. Thanks.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Lafayette!”

“Alex?”

“It’s all my fault!”

“What is it, mon ami?”

“C-Car crash a-and-”

“Say no more, we’re on our way.”

“How do you know w-where to go?”

“He was headed toward your work. That’s where you are, oui?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Did you call the...what is it? 911?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, is it very bad?”

“Yes.”

“Can you see anyone?”

“Yes.”

“See if you can get them out of the cars, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“B-Bye.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Hey!”

“Alex?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah? Why are you calling me?”

“Visitor hours are over.”

“Then why can I hear your voice through the door?”

“I didn’t want to leave, just in case.”

“Go home Alexander.”

“No.”

“Come on, you haven’t slept or eaten in days. Go home.”

“How do you know? Maybe I ate something just now.”

“Because I know what you sound like where you’re hungry and haven’t had sleep in days. Go home.”

“No.”

“If you don’t hang up, go home, eat, and sleep right now, I swear to god, Hamilton, I will force the doctor to kill me.”

“W-What?!? You can’t do that!”

“I can do whatever I want. Now go home. Or else. And if I you don’t do exactly as I said, I WILL do it."

"How will you know I did as you said?"

"I'm like Baskin-Robbins.”

"....what?"

"I always find out."

"....?"

"Go home, Alexander."

“Fine.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“I did what you asked, if that's what you're calling about. I swear! I got at least 12 hours of sleep!"

“Heh. Hey there, Hamilton.”

“Hey.”

“Guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m coming home today!”

“Really?! That’s wonderful!”

“Yep, I’m totally healed!”

“This is incredible, we need to celebrate!”

“Alright, but no alcohol. The doctor said I’m still weak from the surgery. No beer, wine, gin, or vodka for a few weeks.”

“Not even Sam Adams?”

“Not even Sam Adams.”

“That’s fine. I don’t need alcohol to celebrate.”

“You mean you’ll finally stop working to hangout with me?”

“Of course. For you, my dear, anything.”

“Oh, how you flatter me.”

“I’m serious.”

“....”

“Just like I’m serious about this.”

“...?”

“About what you were going to say before the car crash.”

“R-Right! If you’re not ready, that’s okay. I-I know it’s a lot to ask of you, I just-”

“I love you too, John Laurens.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

> Archived phone calls have ENDED.

> Would you like to OPEN the next file?

> [y/n]


End file.
